herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter/Gallery
Images of the titular kid hero Harry Potter from the Harry Potter series. Gallery Images Lily and Harry.jpg|An infant Harry with his mother, who sees Voldermort coming. Harry_Voldemort_1981.jpg|An infant Harry sees Voldemort. Harris Dumbledore 1981.png|Harry being carried by Dumbledore with Minerva. Tumblr_mjxs7zmnyK1qew2ypo4_250.gif|Harry awakes in his room under the stairs. HarryParseltongue.png|Harry speaks to the Boa. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Harry being yelled at by Uncle Vernon Dursley after the snake incident at the London Zoo. Hogwarts_letter.gif|Harry sees the Hogwarts letter. Harry_birthday.gif|Harry receiving his birthday cake from Hagrid. Harry Potter.jpeg|Harry with his pet owl, Hedwig. HP.jpeg|Harry with Ron and Hermione. Harry-potter1-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg|Harry meets Quirinus Quirrell. Harry_catches_the_snitch.gif|Harry catches his first snitch. Tumblr_mqmdbxW40G1qag66no4_250.gif|Harry putting on the invisibility cloak for the first time. Harry Potter underneath the invisibility cloak.jpeg|Harry in the library. Harry inherits his father's invisibility cloak.jpeg Harry_Hermione_and_Ron_screaming_at_Fluffy.png|Harry, Hermione and Ron screaming at Fluffy, the vicious three-headed dog. QuirinusQuirrell_WB_F1_QuirrellAndHarry_Still_080615_Land.jpg|Harry with Quirrell. Tumblr_n29413O6t71rzvuwqo9_r1_250.gif|Harry burning Quirrell's face. Harry-Potter-Sword.png|Harry with the sword of Gryffindor, during his second year. Tumblr n2nhei5qmj1qew2ypo2 250.gif|Harry and Ron fail to enter the Wizarding world at the train station. QuiddithAnimation.gif|Harry being attacked by Draco during a quidditch match. Dobbythehouse elf.jpeg|Harry with Dobby after the quidditch game. 61.png|Harry, when he finds the Sorting Hat in Dumbledore's Office. 2017-12-09 (1).png|Harry casting a spell. Myrtle-cs.jpg|Harry with Moaning Myrtle. Tumblr_n29413O6t71rzvuwqo7_r1_250.gif|Harry kills the Basilisk. Tumblr_m2urnpGnjk1rs69rzo3_250.gif|Harry stabs Tom Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang, destroying the horcrux. Dobby_protecting_Harry.jpg|Dobby protecting Harry from Lucius Malfoy after the young child freed the elf. Harry-Third-Year.jpg|Harry during his third year. Harry Potter losing his temper.gif|"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" - Harry Potter finally snaps at Aunt Marge for insulting his deceased mother. Marge_starts_to_inflate.gif|Harr sees Marge's finger inflate. Ron and Harry facing Malfoy CONV.png|Harry and Ron facing Draco Malfoy in The Prisoner of Azkaban video game. Harry petting Buckbeak.jpeg|Harry petting Buckbeak. Hermione facing Malfoy.jpg|Harry and Ron see Hermione stand up to Malfoy. 2018-01-15.png|Harry and his friends witnessing Buckbeak's execution. Hermione protecting Harry.gif|Hermione protecting Harry. Turning_time.gif|Harry and Hermione going back in time. HarryPotter.jpeg|Harry during the events of The Goblet of Fire in his fourth year. Harry Potter.jpg Harry-potter-goblet-world cup.jpg|Harry with Hermione and Ginny at the world cup. Harry in the Common Room with Hermione.jpeg|Harry in the Common Room with Hermione, holding the egg. Harry taking a bath.jpeg Moaning Myrtle.jpg|Harry unnerved as Myrtle toys with him. Harmony-Goblet-of-Fire-harry-and-hermione-11276932-1248-704.jpg|Harry after the Second Triwizard Tournament. Goblet-of-fire-duel-Harry-vs-Voldemort.jpg|Harry vs. a reborn Voldermort in a duel. Dead Cedric.gif|Harry Potter weeps over Cedric Diggory's death. Harrypotter2.jpeg|Harry in his fifth year. Harry Potter pic.jpg Harry Potter.png|Harry on his broomstick. Harry Potter possessed by Lord Voldemort.gif|Harry Potter possessed by Lord Voldemort. Harryandpaper0.jpg Harry-Sixth-Year.jpg|Harry during his sixth year. Harry and Ginny Potter.jpg Ginny and Harry kiss.gif|Ginny and Harry's kiss. 2017-08-30.png|Harry confronting Greyback in The Half-Blood Prince video game. 2017-09-12.png Ginny Weasly comforting Harry Potter.jpeg|Harry being comforted by Ginny after Dumbledore's death. Harry Potter 7th year.jpeg|Harry during the events of The Deathly Hallows. DH_Part_1_Filmposter.jpg|Harry's character poster in The Deathly Hallows, Part 1. Harry and Ginny.jpg|Harry and Ginny in The Deathly Hallows, Part 1. Harry-y-hermione-harry-and-hermione-17302667-500-375.jpg |Harry and Hermione. Harry Potter attacked by Nagini.gif|Harry Potter attacked by Nagini. 07 Dobby rescuing Harry Potter, Griphook, Hermione and Ron.jpeg|Harry with Ron, Hermione, Dobby and Griphook. Harry Broken Sleaves.jpg|Harry in The Deathly Hallows, Part 2. Harry-vs.-Voldemort.jpg|Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort. Potter-Poster.jpg|Poster of Harry wielding the elder wand and Draco's wand. Harry-Textless.jpg Harry-Poster.jpg SnapeDeath.png|Harry with a dying Snape. Harry Potter facing Lord Voldemort.png|Harry Potter facing Lord Voldemort for the final time. Harry-vs-Voldemort-Final-Battle.jpg|Harry vs. Voldemort in their last battle. Harry-defeats-Voldermort.png|Harry defeats Voldermort, collecting the elder wand from using the disarming spell. Harry-stands-over-Voldemort.jpg|Harry stands over Voldermort's body. Harry-potter-epilogue.jpg|An older Harry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione as they see their older children go to Hogwarts. Lego Harry Potter.jpg|Lego Harry Potter. Harry-Potter-Funko-Pop.jpg|Harry Potter's funko pop. Category:Galleries